


The Gifts

by ParaSam (littlemissleprechaun)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, F/F, Not Beta Read, Pining, Rated 'T' for language, This will be a short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissleprechaun/pseuds/ParaSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa keeps finding gifts at work.  They're cute and personal and it seems the person who is gifting them knows her well.  Too bad she has a major crush on someone else already.</p><p>Aka: The retail AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gifts

There’s a box at her desk. Which, isn’t that unusual considering she works at a _shoe store_ , but this box is decidedly not shoe-shaped. It’s much too small to contain shoes, even the pre-walkers they get in sometimes. What’s weird about it is that it wasn’t there last night after Lexa locked the store doors and she’s the only person in this morning until eleven when her lunch cover arrives. 

Lexa sets her coffee cup and store keys down in the sink, mostly because it’s starting to burn her fingers and she forgot to get a second cup as a buffer, but also because this box, tiny as it was, takes up the rest of her desk that isn’t covered in shoeboxes. The box is light purple and _maybe_ ten centimeters in length, a little bit more in width, and very, very short. Lexa considers it for ten seconds, shrugs and reaches to open it – only to be stopped at the sound of knocking at the front of the store.

Slowly, slowly, Lexa peaks her head around the wall – she’ll be damned if she has to open the store 20 minutes early because a customer sees her inside. Blonde hair and smiles. Good. Clarke.

Clarke started working at the store next to _Lexa’s Shoes_ about three months ago. The store before Clarke’s had been a nail salon, which she does miss even if it’s only for the free manicures Lexa would receive every couple of weeks. She doesn’t miss the smell. Lexa’s pretty sure that some of her shoes (and work clothes) still smell like the nail salon. Clarke’s art store doesn’t smell like nail salons, thankfully. It smells like paint and chalk and sometimes peppermint, if Clarke remembers to refill her wax warmer. 

Lexa pops out from behind the wall, waves one hand in greeting and starts walking over to Clarke, only to realise once she gets there that she’s left the keys out the back of the store. She holds up a finger and mouths ‘one minute’ through the door, nevermind the fact that these doors aren’t even slightly soundproof and Clarke could have easily heard her without Lexa raising her voice. Lexa jogs back with the keys, face burning red slightly. Her fingers shake as she tries to put the keys into the keyhole – she’s right handed but it’s easier to use her left hand on this door, only it always takes her _five times_ to get the damn key in.

“Hey,” Clarke smiles and blows a piece of hair out of her face.

Lexa smiles and looks down and they start every second day like this but Clarke is just so _pretty_ , “What can I help you with?”

Clarke raises her eyebrows and she looks shocked, but then she smiles and kind of ducks her head and isn’t that the cutest thing Lexa’s seen?

“Do you want a coffee?” Clarke asks.

Lexa shakes her head and gestures to the backroom, “Oh, I just got one.” She pauses, Clarke doesn’t move, “Thank you for the offer, though.”

Clarke nods and Lexa thinks to herself that she needs to stop being so aware of Clarke all the time. It’s probably not healthy. 

“Umm, excuse me!” Lexa looks past Clarke and _fuck_ , a customer.

\-----

After Clarke had left and after Lexa tried explaining to the woman seven times that they were not open, only to look at the clock and realise that yes, they are now open, does Lexa think about her box again. Then she forgets it again as she gets a rush of customers through the door just after she opens. It’s a good morning and Lexa is tired and her coffee is cold because she got distracted and damn, she should have taken up that coffee offer.

So she forgets the box, until her lunch break. She forgets to speak to security about it before she opens it, which is definitely not the best idea she’s had, but she’s tired and curious and _finally_ has time to open the damn thing.

It’s a gift card. Two gift cards actually. One to the coffee shop next to McDonald’s, and one to the bath shop two shops over from hers. Underneath those is a piece of paper, thick like parchment, she thinks, even though she knows fuck all about paper. It has a drawing of a bird in the corner, and Lexa doesn’t know anything about birds either, so that is not help. On it is written ‘ _Go on a cute coffee date, and have a relaxing bath tonight._ ’

Lexa buys candles instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Not beta'd so if anyone wants that role send me a message please! I'll try to update this as much as possible (I'm not seeing it being any longer than three chapters), but I'm moving country at the moment so it may take a little longer.
> 
>  
> 
> [ I have a tumblr! ](http://www.australianlesbian.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome! :)


End file.
